Return of th Living Joe!
Return of the Living Joe was written and Directed by Eddie and Joe Flores and was written back to back with Rise of the Stank Bastards. Return of the Living Joe is the third chapter in Dirtbagtoons' serial Twilight of the Living Dead. This is Joe Flores' favorite chapter so far because it's the "let's board up the windows and doors, and talk about how these zombies operate and how we ended up where we are now, while safely secure inside with the zombies outside" chapter that most zombie movies have. It is also one of the funnier chapters according to Joe Flores. This chapter features the return of Joe Cool after being zombified in Twilight of the Living Dead. CHARACTERS: Remmy---------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Flores Rib---------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Eddie Flores Daniel-----------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Daniel Gray Jake-------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Jake Michaud Ryan------------------------------------------------------(voiced by)Daniel Gray James (in the TV being interviewed)-----------(voiced by) James Lamar Zombie Joe----------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Castillo Joe Cool (head)----------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Castillo PLOT: This film opens with a shot of an old TV set with a guy talking about the zombie outbreak. In the distance Daniel is cleaning his face in the bathroom with the mysterious stranger, who we now know is Jake. The rest of the gang is up front boarding up the place. Jake decides to help put and nails a cardboard stand up of Captain Mexico, thinking that it would hold the zombies, it doesn't, they break through like nothing. The kids scatter trying to find something to cover that broken window Jake goes to the back and finds toys and comics, nothing that can help. Daniel and Rib find a solution, they ram the fat comic book guy in the window sealing the zombies outside. Once that problem is solved Remmy and Rib find the rare Golden Captain Mexico figure in a display case. Awed by it's majestic beauty they talk about it's greatness and why it is so expensive, just then a zombie Joe is standing inside the comic shop. Remmy grabs a toy Lazersword from "Space Wars" which is on display and stabs Joe only to find out the Lazersword is only a toy. Joe attacks Remmy and Daniel saves Remmy by chopping off Joe's head. The kids throw Joe's head outside and gather around to hear Ryan's tale. Ryan tells them how the zombies operate and how to kill them. After the tale the kids decide to stay in the comic shop till the Government comes to the rescue. 28 Days later and the Government is nowhere to be seen, the kids realize they're on their own and make plans for an escape. Remmy remembers his dad once told him if something like this happened to head to their uncle's ranch in Mexico so the kids stock up on weapons, gear, food, water, and plan their escape. Daniel walks over to Ryan only to find Ryan zombified, Ryan then attacks Daniel. DELETED SCENE: Originally the Kids were going to run across the town square and head to an alley, then they were going to climb up the side of a building but the ladder was going to be up so Remmy got an idea to use a "Kickin Chikin" bucket and throw an M80 under it to launch Remmy to the ladder, once on the ladder, Remmy would pull the ladder down. Of course when Remmy tried this the bucket only collapsed onto itself so all the kids jumped up on Remmy's shoulders and climbed up the ladder and Rib pulled Remmy up. Once on the roof they had to jump across another building to the sporting good's store to stock up on weapons and gear. They were supposed to jump across by using a Pogo Ball, all the kids were to get across till Rib jumped on the Pogo Ball and popped it. Now Remmy and Rib were trapped on the other building. This is where the "floating across the building using the pump shoes" gag was supposed to be but was later added to chapter four. This whole scene was deleted because it would've been a whole episode in itself. So instead of going to the sporting good's store we decided to stock up on weapons and gear from the comic shop, which is a pretty good move since the comic shop has so many movie props. FUN FACTS: 1. The title for chapter three came to be as sort of a goof. Eddie Flores was bagging on Joe Castillo and his love for Return of the Living Dead and threw it in as a possible title Joe Flores loved it and gave chapter three that title. 2. The guy in the TV set in the first shot is James "Noodle" Lamar a friend of Joe Flores and the first fan of Dirtbagtoons! He gets to say the infamous line " Yeah they're dead alright, they're all messed up" from the original "Night of the Living Dead" film. 3. James Lamar is wearing a Triforce T-shirt as a tribute to the video game "The Legend of Zelda". 4. There is a scene where there is a time lapse and the time that has lapsed is 28 days later as a homage to of course "28 Days Later" which is debatable as to weather it is a zombie movie or not. 5. In the scene where Rib is stuffing his face you can see Rib holding what looks like a Twinkie as a homage to "Zombieland" and a chocolate covered vanilla Pudding Pie as a homage to the Hostess Pudding pies from the 80's. Damn those pies were good. 6. Joe Cool was originally supposed to die at the end of "Twilight of the Living Dead" but because his voice acting was so "Amazing" the Dirtbagtoons guys decided to write him back into the story by having Rib transform into Joe when he was arguing about the Golden Captain Mexico, and then decided to keep him as a zombie. 7. QUOTES: 1. Remmy-" what if a zombie crawls into his mouth and comes out his ass?" 2. Rib- " it's a good thing Joe's dead he was always an A-Hole..." 3. Remmy- "Take that you ugly bastard!" 4. Rib- "Ok, let me dumb this down a bit, the only way to kill them is by bashing their brains in." 5. Daniel- "You forgot to mention the part where you shat yourself" 6. Remmy- "Yeeeeeah boooooyyyyyyy!"